Asylum
by Sara.August
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Alice while she was in the asylum.She does meet someone in the asylum.But she meets Jasper later.


"Alice,I'm going to take Cynthia over to that pet store,I'll be back in a minute,"she pointed to the store across the street.

"Alright,I'll be right here!"I said ,but they were already halfway across the street.  
I watched the rocks a little girl was throwing splash into a mud puddle while I waited . The girl was wearing a really pretty dress that I saw at the clothing store I just went to,I almost got it but decided to get the shiny cream colored ballet flats I'm wearing now . All of a sudden,I saw her fall in with a huge splash!I looked at my clothes to see what damage the splash did and I was covered in mud! I started to get up to help the girl out of the mud and then scold her about my ruined dress . I looked at her again and she was still throwing rocks in the puddle,still just as clean as she was a minute ago . I looked at my dress and it was just as clean as it was a minute ago . It's like the whole thing never happened at all.

Mom and Cynthia were coming back from the pet,and Cynthia was chatting about how cute a kitten was . When they got over to the bench I was at I asked,"Mom,did you see that girl fall in that puddle a minute ago?"

She looked over there."No,I haven't..."Just then the girl fell in just like how I saw it a minute ago. My dress was also like I pictured it,covered in mud. My mom looked at me shocked,mouth hanging open. She was speechless. I helped the girl up and my mom wanted to go back to the house.

We started to walk back to the house now,my mother was still in shock. And then I saw a car shoot like a bullet across the road,to the sidewalk and straight for us! I screamed so loudly that it even hurt my ears. I knew I couldn't escape the car fast enough and I would most likely die and so would Cynthia and my mother. I blinked,I saw no car,just confused and concerned faces staring at me. I must be going I'm crazy and I'm hallucinating or I can see whats going to happen before it happens.

"Let's go back to where that mud puddle is, I think I forgot something," I told them,my mom was staring at me like I was crazy,but I couldn't let the car hit them if that was what was about to happen.I could feel them both staring at me while we walked I even knew what they were most likely thinking. _Alice has gone insane._

"I thought I forgot something. I guess not,"And I headed back to the direction of the house. If what I saw about the car was going to happen as quickly as the girl falling into the puddle then we are fine now.

"Mary Alice Brandon!Wait a minute. Tell me why you screamed back there,"She commanded. Her face was filled with confusion now.

"Mom,don't think I'm crazy,please."I didn't want two people thinking that."But I saw a car about to crash into us and I screamed then I blinked and nothing was there."

"Well let's go back to the house and you can tell me the whole thing there,Okay?"She was thinking I was crazy,I knew it. We were walking back to the house ,and we were at the place my "vision" was at.

There were about a hundred people gathered around in a circle. I walked to the center of the circle and I had a definite feeling of what was there.I was almost to the middle with people staring at me because of the mess of mud on my dress, which frustrated me because I really loved the dress. It was a yellow pinstripe sundress with a lace trimming at the bottom ,and it was just right for Biloxi's summer weather.

I was at the inner part of the circle now and I felt my stomach knotting up. I saw my vision's car right in front of me in ten different pieces. I wasn't sure if it was real though,I couldn't trust my sight very much lately. I asked the person beside me if there is car crash infront of me ,but he thought I was joking and laughed. I gave him a dirty-look and told him I was was serious, but he was to busy laughing to pay me any attention so I gave up trying. I was getting very scared,I cannot trust my sight and how could I?

I ran back to Cynthia and looked at me wide-eyed,probably because I look like I had just saw a my mom looked at me with a concerned,horror-struck face. She knew something was wrong with me just like I did. We walked back to the house in an awkward silence.

I took my flats off by the door and went right upstairs to change out of my ruined dress. I wish I wore a dress that I didn't just buy yesterday! Maybe I could have worn my periwinkle tunic dress, it's just about to be out of style.

I was walking to the bathroom to change and then I saw myself walk into the bathroom and close the door. I looked around and I haven't even made it all the way out of my room yet. My stomach dropped and I ran down the stairs,three at a time. I kept running until I found my mother who was in the kitchen,frying some chicken.

"Hi Alice,What's wrong honey?",Mom asked.

"I saw something again," I said.

"What did you see,Alice?"

"Myself walking into the bathroom but I wasn't even out of my room yet."

She looked horrified and slightly frustrated,"Let's just hold off on telling me everything today,you seem exausted. Now,do you want some chicken?It's just about done."

"Sure,thank you,"I mumbled,to wrapped up in my thoughts of what is wrong with me.

After dinner I went straight to my bed,hoping that going to sleep would clear my head ,but before I fell asleep I had a vision of a dark room with what looked like hospital beds for patients. I was to tired now to figure out what it meant so I just went sleep.

I woke up,got dress in a mint green dress that went barely above my knees,and went down stairs. "Good morning,Cynthia!Good Morning,Mom!"I yelled and went to sit at the table.

"Good Morning,Alice!"My little sister yelled back.

I looked over at my mom and she just hung up the phone and was coming over to speak with me."Alice,I called Doctor Harris last night and I told him about the things you saw yesterday and he said that we should take to this place."

"What kind of place?"

"It's like a hotel,there will be kids there your own age,they will be just like you, too."

That actually didn't sound so bad. I aggreed with her. I think I need help with this problem just as much as her and Dr. Harris do."When do I go?"

"Um ..well...Tomorrow, You will need to pack today. I'll help you."

"Alright." I said. I actually wanted to say thanks to her for sending me there because I'll be there for a few months then I'll be out and I will never have to see these things again!

I've got all my things and all my clothes in bags, ready to go and get my sight healthy and back to normal . All there is to do now is to go to sleep.

I got in the car,waving good-bye to my family the whole time. The driver pushed the gas and we were now going to the asylum. It was an hour drive and I chatted with the driver most of the way. Then after there was nothing left to talk about I started thinking about my dream I had last night. In the dream I had red irises and I was as white as a sheet.I was out in a meadow and I was trying to think of how I got there but I couldn't remember.I tried to remember something from my past but I couldn't remember anything at all . I looked up and we were pulling up to the driveway of the asylum.

:) *******Author's Note!******* This is my first fanfiction and I don't write much so I would love to know what you guys think so I can get better!So PLEASE Review! ;)


End file.
